Kisses
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: "It's not what it sounds like!" PreciousMetalShipping / HunterShipping


**Kisses**

By Kayi S. Rowling

* * *

Crystal may have been a girl, with all the horrors that entailed, but she secretly prided herself on _not being gossipy._ That meant she did _not_ like to know of other people's affairs, did _not_ get involved in them, and, over all, did _not_ eavesdrop on anyone. At all!

However, when she heard a…

"Oh, come on, Silver! Give me a kiss! Just one!"

…her feet automatically took her to the closed door and her ear practically glued itself to the wooden surface. Just _what_ was going on in that room, anyways?

* * *

Not much earlier, Gold and Silver had found themselves entering the room at the same time, one through the window and the other through the _actual door._ But, as fate would have it, their intent had been the same: they both wished to switch their respective Valentine's Day chocolate, courtesy of Crystal, for the one the other had. So, in the end, they awkwardly agreed to the exchange, and the still closed bags changed owners.

They sat down on one of the beds, the one by the open window, and they began eating their chocolate in relative peace and absolute silence. The atmosphere was _still_ rather awkward, after all.

Yet Gold could not help but notice the situation was rather _funny, _now: Crystal had gifted them both with some Kisses for Valentine's Day, as nothing more than obligation chocolate, she had said, and had given Gold the almond ones, golden-wrapped, and Silver the plain milk chocolate ones, silver-wrapped. And even though it fitted their names, it did _not_ fit their tastes. Hence why they had to sneak around the place with their awesome ninja skills to try to switch the bags without anybody noticing, really…

In less than a blink, the silver-wrapped milk chocolates were gone!

Puppy dog eyes ensued.

"What do you want?" Silver asked Gold, frowning as he rolled the golden-wrapping to a tiny ball before throwing it at the other boy's forehead.

The puppy dog eyes vanished for a second as Gold recoiled as if hit with a boulder. Then, they were back on.

"I ran out of chocolates," Gold explained, as Silver took one of his own out of the bag. "Can I have one of yours?"

"No." And the chocolate-covered almond goodness vanished from Gold's sight…

…which snapped to a barely noticeable chocolate-smear on Silver's lips.

"Would you give me a _kiss?_"

Silver almost spat out the whole chocolate piece back. Glaring, he turned to face Gold again, not failing to notice him _staring…_ _creepily… at…_

Oh, dear… "What?" Flat. Even the glare had fallen off his face. "I hope you meant a _chocolate._"

Gold nearly missed the whole thing, and he did not know how he had _not:_ could it be that he was able to read lips?

"Of course I did!" he replied, all too quickly. "What else could I be asking for? So, please, can you give me a Kiss?"

"I do _not_ like repeating myself."

"Is that a yes?"

"No, it is not."

"Oh, come on, Silver! Give me a Kiss! Just one!" Gold whined, clinging to his sleeve.

And Silver promptly froze, even when the heat rose to his cheeks. He barely managed a frown. "That way of saying it…" he began slowly, carefully, "…do. _Not._ Ever. Use it. Again!" he hissed venomously at last.

…then, he was falling back on the bed. With Gold on top.

_Gold. On top._ Damn his luck! He could not help becoming all flustered because of it…

"Gotcha!" Gold exclaimed triumphantly in an apparent non sequitur.

Except it _had_ something to do with the problem at hand. Or, actually, the problem no longer at hand: his almond Kisses' bag was gone from his now loose grip.

Damn his luck! Again!

As a counter to the tackle, Gold was punched off from over Silver, before the other got to him on the floor and tried to wrestle the Valentine's Day gift out of the thief's grasp.

It all went downhill very fast, and it became a veritable mess. The bag with the chocolates had long rolled under the bed, and was forgotten. Gold tried over and over again to overcome Silver, but that guy just had the talent to roll them over in order to continue his attack on him. And Silver was just pulling Gold up by the front of his shirt when two things happened.

First, Gold went on with the 'love can beat hatred' cliché, risked it, and planted a literal kiss on Silver's lips, effectively stopping him.

Second…

"Oh, my! Oh, my! …just _what_ are you two doing?"

…Crystal finally decided eavesdropping was not enough and stormed into the room.

And she _so_ wished she had a camera back then, as her thousand words on the event were not worth the same as a lone picture would have.

* * *

**Author's notes: **I know I'm, like, _three months late,_ but the university is first. And _also,_ I wasn't as obsessed with Pokémon back then, and now I'm going through a nostalgia period with HeartGold, coupled with reading Pokémon Special and a creativity period, so let me be!

**Story comments:** I like Hershey's Kisses. The almond ones, actually. As did my father… before the diabetes set in. This is in the memory of our good times eating chocolate like crazy. Consume your sweets wisely, please.

**Reader requests:** If you don't want to review, it's okay. I'm the one doing things extemporaneously, with a Valentine's Day fanfic in a date more appropriate for a (belated) Mother's Day fanfic.


End file.
